In many areas of technology, transmission systems for exchanging the most varied data are used. As a rule here, the transmission channel is not constant, but has varying characteristics. One area of these data transmission systems is that of wired transmission systems.
Without loss of generality, these data transmission systems include for example Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) systems as well as Power Line Communication (PLC) systems.
However, there is an increasing demand for energy-optimised systems. The previous systems and methods have however only allowed insufficient results to be achieved.